


Metal Gear: MSF

by Victor_Belmont



Category: Metal Gear Solid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_Belmont/pseuds/Victor_Belmont





	1. November 4th Columbia

November 4th 15:41 Pm. Coast Colombia.

MSF Soldiers are training on the beach in the rain as Big Boss pulls up, He Climbs office motorcycle and begins walking towards them, He takes his shirt off and stands ready, watching he recruits train.

Alligator: ALL RIGHT LADIES LOOK ALIVE THE BOSS IS HERE!  
A young recruit runs up to Big Boss!   
Husky: Boss!  
Alligator: ALRIGHT LET'S DO SOMETHING SPECIAL SINCE THE BOSS IS HERE, ANYONE HERE WANTS TO GET THEIR ASS KICKED PLEASE STEP FORWARD! DON'T GO EASY BOSS.  
Husky: I'm ready Boss! 

The young Recruit eagerly took his CQC fighting stance and moved in close, Big Boss quickly closed distance between them, the recruit goes to grab Big Boss but He counters by grabing the Recruit's arm and throws him to the ground, Husky is winded and quickly gets on his feet when Big Boss puts him in a chokehold and grounds him again.  
soon more soldiers join the fray, one by one they each taste defeat! 

Alligator: THAT'S ENOUGH! WE STILL NEED YOUR SORRY ASSES ALIVE FOR WORK! GOOD JOB BOSS!

Suddenly a jeep drives up and the driver exits.  
Miller: Snake  
Snake: What's going on, Kaz?   
Miller: We've got Guests.   
Snake: Time to Move?  
Miller: Don't worry. It's not our friends from Langly. I brought 'em. Made sure we weren't followed.

Big Boss starts to move up to The Command Cabin when Husky Approaches him.

Husky:Thank you, Big Boss!   
Snake: Call me Snake.  
Husky: Oh, uh, sorry... Vic Boss!  
Snake: Listen up. For us, there is no victory.  
Husky: But in revolution, doesn't one triumph or die?   
Snake: We don't do either.

Big Boss turns and continues up to the cabin! Husky Salutes him as he walks away.  
Alligator walks up behind Husky and yells.

Alligator: IF YOUR DONE FLIRTING WITH THE BOSS, GET BACK TO TRAINING!  
Husky: Sir Yes Sir! 

Husky runs back down to the beach and rejoins the others. Feeling Inspired by the Boss trains harder and faster, Jackal Approaches him to use CQC but Husky counters with his stun rod to Jackal's side, followed by a CQC Slam. 

 

3 Days later all MSF personal are moved to an abandoned offshore plant, They begin setting up shop, Vice Commander Miller has the troops cleaning up and repairing everything essential to the new base.  
3 days later.  
The Base is looking more respectable! Husky is stationed in the shooting rang, Blue Jay walks into the rang and waves down Husky, He then walks over to him.

Blue Jay: Hey Kaz is needs you to report to him ASAP.  
Husky: Alright! You know radios would be nice.  
Blue Jay: So would a nice Steak dinner but We're so strapped for cash we're lucky just to have what we got.   
Husky: Yeah ... but I'm not here for the money haha.  
Blue Jay: Why are you here?   
Husky: Reasons.  
Blue Jay: No I mean Kaz wanted to see you right now! Why are you just standing there!?  
Husky: Oh!

Husky runs off to Miller's office while Blue Jay stands guard shaking his head.  
Husky reaches Miller's office, He stsnds ther for a second and takes in a deep breath then walks in. Miller is sitting at his desk looks up at the young man and stands up followed by a salute, Husky feeling nervous immediately salutes back.

Kaz: I got an assignment for you, I know we're short on gear and even proper uniforms but The Boss still needs Intel. So We're sending you into Costa Rica too, You'll scout out the areas around the compound where Paz was captured.

Husky: Sir I'm ready Sir!  
Kaz: That's what I like to Hear Now get out there and make the Boss proud.

Two and a half hours later.

Husky now entering the enemy compound, Sees a few soldiers guarding the perimeter. Kaz called him a little while ago and asked him to capture an unconscious any soldier that the Boss knocked out earlier, He moves behind some containers moving from one to the next.  
Soon he sees an enemy soldier coming out of the building and falling over the side railings, that's the target he thought to himself.  
Another guard noticed his comrade movement and going to check on him, Husky moves up behind him and grabs him, he holds his stun rod to his throat! 

Husky: Tell how many guards are in this compound!  
Soldier: 15 plus 3 maintenance workers.  
Husky: Thanks!

Husky stuns the man unconscious and moves up to the unconscious radio man Snake took out earlier, he attaches the Fulton recovery balloon to him and activates it, hosting a soldier way! He turns towards the soldier he knocked out and lets out a sigh, He Attaches A Fulton recovery balloon to him too, He activates it Hoisting away another soldier.   
He then cautiously sneaks out of base making sure not to be seen.


	2. Mother Base.

Kaz Is sitting in his office uncomfortably, His duties at Mother Base ain't very much with the size of their forces leaving him with a lot of spare time.  
He stands up as Alligator walks into the room, They salute one another and Alligator gives him the report on The Sadinistas.

Kaz: So The Sadinistas have been on the losing side of the battles with these UCLA'S and it would appear that they have lost most of their strongholds too, seems the only have one location left, Better let Snake know! 

Alligator: Sir We also got over a dozen prisoners and some of them wish to join us! 

Kaz: Alright do some background checks on them and give them some small assignments, their going to have to work for our trust.

Alligator Salutes him and leaves, Kaz smiles as he thinks of how Big MSF is going to grow.  
He heads for the communication room on the second floor, On his way there he sees a couple of troops talking in the lounge area, He sneaks over and eavesdrops on their conversation.

Red Panda: So We almost have the base completely repaired, What do you think will happen next?

White Tiger: Don't know but tell you this, As long as we have the Boss with us nothing will stop us!

Kaz feeling satisfied continues to walk to Communications.  
He arrives and opens the door and walks over and tells the Radioman to take a break, he then use the radio and sets it to Snake's frequency.

Kaz: Hey Snake it's Miller here, We just got intel that the FSLN'S have a Boat house Northwest of your current location, better hurry though, I get the feeling that we're not the only ones who know! 

Snake: Alright I'm heading there now! By the way Kaz How are you doing at the base?

Kaz: I'm doing great!

Snake: Really?

Kaz: No I'm bored off my ass but I'm gonna change that! I'm going to help train the new bloods.

Snake: Haha Just be sure not to over do it! I'll be getting back to the mission now.

Kaz: Hang on Snake one more thing!

Snake: What is it now?

Kaz: Well I've been thinking and We could use more Women at the base because ummm the guys could use the social interaction.

Snake: Yeah ... I'll get right on that!

Kaz: Thanks Boss.

________________________________________________________________________________________

In the cloud forest of Costa Rica two MSF Soldiers are scouting the area, Keeping tabs on enemy movements and thinning their numbers.

Rex: Okay So we just finished taking down an entire squad of enemies and now we should head back to base!

Lion: Not yet! None of the guys we took out had any intel on them, I don't want to go back empty handed.

Just then they heard a cry for help, They move closer to the sound and see a squad of mercenaries pushing around a young Woman. 

Soldier A: Stop Fighting us or I'll shoot you! 

Soldier B: Just do it! She's part of those rebels that fled Nicaragua.

The two MSF Soldiers watch immediately took action, Lion sneaks around to their rear and throws an empty magazine to his three o'clock! The Mercenaries get freaked and send one of their own to investigate, The soldier walks deep into the misty forest, the comes up to the empty magazine and looks around before he realizes it, Rex comes up behind him and uses his Stun Rod to taze the soldier unconscious, He then drags him to a secluded area. Him and Lion Repeat this process until there's one soldier left, Lion then walks in front of the remaining soldier.

Soldier D: Freeze don't move!!!

Lion: You should turn around!

Soldier D: I'm not going to fall for that!

Rex: He's right you know, you should have turned around!

Soldier D: What The ...

Rex Snuck up behind him and uses his Taser on him, knocking out the last soldier.  
They both move up to the young woman and help her up.

Lion: You alright?

Woman: Yes thank you! ... Your not one of them?

Rex: No we're not amateurs.

Lion: Hey they said your part of FSLN! What's your name?

Coco: My Name is Coco.

Rex: Coco? Eh works for me. Guess we'll be taking you with us.

Coco: What do you mean?

Rex Attached is a Fulton Balloon to her and activates it sending her flying into the sky. 

Lion: That was kind of a dick move!

Rex: You can bitch about it later, We're finished with this area.

Rex: This is Rex Five for recovery!

HQ: Roger that! 

The Two men moved on to the next area.


End file.
